


In actuality

by Kittymuimui



Category: Memes - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, rickroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittymuimui/pseuds/Kittymuimui
Summary: A serious work





	1. My character designs if you want

Before we start, here’s a speed paint of my characters 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iik25wqIuFo>


	2. Chapter 2

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
No, I'm never gonna give you up  
No, I'm never gonna let you down  
No, I'll never run around and hurt you  
Never, ever desert you  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
No, I'm never gonna give you up  
No, I'm never gonna let you down  
No, I'll never run around and hurt you  
I'll never, ever desert you

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu


End file.
